batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Azrael (Arkhamverse)
Azrael appears in Batman: Arkham City. He watches Batman and can be found around the city leaving the Dark Knight cryptic clues. Throughout the game, his bio is labeled "Unknown", but once every one of his challenges is complete, his bio is completely unlocked, revealing this incarnation is indeed Michael Lane. The sidequest involving Michael, he is labelled as "the watcher". Biography Born Michael Lane, Azrael was once a police officer based in Gotham City. His first appearance in the Batman series was in March 2009, in Azrael: Death's Dark Knight no.1. ''Lane was once part of an initiative to create "the ultimate crime fighter," however it turned him into a criminal. Once captured by Batman, Lane confessed his sins to a priest of the Order of Purity. He was then recruited to "fight evil as their crusader Azrael" while wearing the Suit of Sorrows and using the Sword of Sin. The Suit of Sorrows will defeat Lane if he does not keep his soul pure. ''Batman: Arkham City thumb|200px|left|Batman follows Azrael's quest and listens to his prophecy As Bruce Wayne is entering Arkham City, Azrael can be seen watching him on a roof top nearby, he vanishes when you get closer to him. Batman encounters Azrael (birth name is Michael Lane) many times throughout the game, where he gives cryptic statements before disappearing and leaving an ambiguous symbol. He appears to be stalking Batman (hence, the side mission title "Mystery Stalker"). Once all the symbols are collected, they form a map of Azrael's location, leading Batman to the Gotham Cathedral. At the church, Azrael reveals that he has been sent to observe Batman, believing he is a warrior foretold by an ancient prophecy. He reveals he was sent by the Order of St. Dumas to deliver the prophecy to Batman, claiming he is Gotham's only hope. He tells how the city will burn, and that Batman is the "warrior" who will save Gotham, but will fall in the process. Batman remains skeptical of Azrael's prophecy claiming he does not believe in fairy tales, but Azrael holds firm in his belief, telling Batman to heed his warning, wishing him luck as he departs Arkham City. Trivia * When you walk in as Bruce Wayne to Arkham City, you can see Azrael on top of the building watching you. This could suggest that Azrael is fully aware that Bruce Wayne is Batman. *The Batman: Arkham City "Catch" trophy/achievement (similar to the "Catch!" trophy/achienvement from Arkham Asylum) can only be obtained by guiding a Remote-Control Batarang to Azrael (in one of the four spots where he waits for Batman) who will "''catch" it in the same manner Batman does (in both game) if it is directed back to him. If the player solves the "Watcher in the Wings" side mission then in order to obtain the trophy/achievement, one must do it on another save file or via "'new game plus". *Many believe Azrael's prophecy is another hint/clue to a possible third game, which Azrael could play some sort of role in it, either as an enemy (boss), an ally (NPC or maybe even as a playable character) or both. *In the Azrael's prophecy, it is said Gotham City will burn, which suggests the possibility that the villain Firefly (a villainous pyromaniaic and serial arsonist) might play a role in a possible 3rd game. Gallery 2048975-az.png 2048976-az2.png 2048964-az.png Azrael211.jpg 2048941-az.png 2048967-az1.png Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters